One night in the hollow area
by hyperwars
Summary: Just a kirito x Philia fic. There is lemon.


**I do not own sword art online or any of its characters. Please support the official release.**

 ***= Sword art online abridged moment**

 _This story takes place in the video game universe of Sword Art Online Hollow Fragment._

It's been a week since Kirito destroyed the hollow version of himself. It was a traumatic experience, almost dying in front of Philia against his hollow-self. He fought with all his might to win, and that he did. Once he was done he returned home with new friend Philia to meet with the others.

Now a week on from that Kirito finds himself back in the hollow area with Philia. They wanted to try this rare quest that would give Kirito a new sword ability. They were searching for hours to find the quest. Unfortunately they couldn't. Not a trace.

 **Kirito POV**

"What's the point" Philia moaned at me, she does this a lot whenever she can't do something she just gives up. "We've been searching since this morning and yet we still can't find it. Are you sure it even exists" she again moaned. "Well you ARE the treasure hunter I'm sure if anyone could find anything it would be you" I jokingly replied, it made her smile. "I- I- thank you Kirito". She blushed, she looked cute when she blushed. "So Philia" she turned around and stared at me "should we continue or would you like to set up for the night here?" I didn't realise how late it was till I asked the question. The in game clock doesn't work in the hollow area so we have to look at the sky. I presumed it was around about 8 o'clock as the sky was getting darker by the second.

"Well as it is dark" Philia paused and thought for a moment and then smiled at me. "If you want to, I don't mind, as long as I'm with you". I blushed and smiled back at her. "Philia do you remember what I promised you?" She tilted her head trying to think about what I promised "No Kirito I..." "I promised you that I would always protect you and nothing bad would ever happen to you, I'm always there for you".

Philia smiled again and moved slightly closer to me. "I love you Kirito" she whispered in my ear. The last time I heard that was with Lisbeth when we fought that dragon*. I thought to myself. I then whispered back "I love you too", I then leaned back away from Philia. Before I knew it she pushed me on to the ground and kissed me. Her lips and mine locked together like two pieces of a puzzle. Her tongue slithered inside my mouth and curled around my own. It was frantic. It was amazing.

After a few minutes of making out Philia stopped and just stared at me, looking upset as if she'd done something wrong. "Kirito I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done that, and I know you are married with Asuna and..." "it's ok Philia, if I didn't want this to happen it wouldn't. Besides Asuna will never find out"

 _*A year ago*_

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Asuna whispered aggressively at Lisbeth in her workshop. "Because you are my friend I'm giving you one warning, Kirito is OFF LIMITS. If I see you try something like that again I will come for you"

 _Present_

"I guess you are right Kirito" Philia leaned in and pecked my cheek. Her hands slowly massaged my body, going from my chest, to my belly. Her hands were soft to the touch through my clothes. She then sat up and said slowly "should you... um.. take your shirt off" I did. She then started feeling my chest. Slowly her hands creeped down to my pants. Her hand squirmed into my pants as she got a feel.

Philia squealed with excitement and shock. "Even soft you are that big Kirito" her face completely red. She then pulled my pants down and looked closely, inspecting my manhood which stood in front of her. Her hands then moved on to it. She started rubbing it up and down, slowly at first. I tried to hide the fact that it really turned me on as she sat there next to me rubbing my manhood. I felt bad, I shouldn't feel pleasure without giving her something back. "Hey Philia this is great and all but I think you should get on top of me". She looked at me and decided to listen to my request. She still had all her clothes on though. This will be trickier than I thought.

She was still rubbing quite fast, but I was about to pleasure her too. I pulled down her skirt to see her aqua panties flashing at me. It made my manhood rise even further up which got Philia excited. I could see her juices rushing out of her panties. I decided to push her panties aside and instantly stuck my tongue inside her. I could taste her pussy it was damp and tight. I stuck my tongue as deep as it could go. I heard this squeal of pleasure from Philia so I knew I was doing the right thing. I kept licking around the vagina and her clit, making her feel amazing. She squealed a few times with pleasure and I could tell she was very sensitive.

Before I could do anything else I felt Philia's mouth on my shaft. She took tiny licks around the top of my penis and then started sucking. It felt great. I could feel her head bobbing up and down trying to take it all the way. I was reaching my limit at that point. I couldn't take much more.

"Kirito I'm cumming" "me too Philia" she then exploded on to me, all her juices splashed on to my face as I was left covered, then came her turn. My cum had squirted out in to her mouth and she tried her hardest to swallow it all, but it seeped out with all my sperm around her face and on her armour. She was soaked with cum, my cum.

"Kirito I didn't realise you had so much in you" Philia laughed as she cleaned herself up. Well it's all for you" I smiled back. "So Kirito do you want to... maybe... go again?" I was hoping she'd say that. I lay down again waiting for her to join me. "Sit up Kirito, I've got something special for you". I wondered what it was. And why now?

Philia stood in front of me and started to strip. She started with her armour covering her breasts. She did it slowly and seductively. After a minute of teasing she only had her aqua panties and her aqua bra on. The bra must have been at least a C cup. Slowly she pulled the straps down on her bra and showed her two beautiful boobs. She smiled and giggled. I wondered why, then I felt my penis, it was erect. How could I get so excited over a strip?

Nonetheless Philia clearly got bored of that plan and took her panties off instantly. She then sat down next to me. "Kirito I want you". Her voice echoed through my mind. I had to grant her wish. She got on top of me and slid my penis inside of her. She bit her lip and started to move up and down. My penis was pumping in to her. It felt really good. She then leaned in to kiss me. Our tongues intertwined again. I could still feel my penis pushing inside of Philia. The feeling was amazing. Her breasts were bouncing as we made love.

I thrusted faster, in and out of her tight young pussy. I barely fitted in it. I had a feel of her breasts too. They were soft yet firm. I liked them. They bounced through every one of my thrusts, I could tell Philia was getting close. She then squirted our all her juices onto my dick as I kept thrusting. She let out the biggest moan of pleasure as she climaxed. Soon after it was my turn. "Philia should I pull out?" "No Kirito you know this is a virtual world and I can't get pregnant in it. Let your cum inside me, mark me as your own"

I came. All the cum was released into her vagina with one final thrust. I could see it all going out of her vagina onto my dick along with her juices. "Well Kirito I'm now yours". I stumbled "yeah and I hope.., it stays that way".

Philia and I smiled at each other and fell asleep. That was one long night.

 **Thank you all for reading. I just want to let you know that there is a part 2 and probably more than that to come but I just want to see how this solo thing goes. I'm very tempted to make part 2 anyway as it's own thing, but either way I hope you enjoyed reading it. I know I enjoyed making it, in the least perverted way possible.**


End file.
